


我（可能）不會愛你

by abbabccd05



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Brief Steve/Tony, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious, Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbabccd05/pseuds/abbabccd05
Summary: 自從升上四年級後，巴奇・巴恩斯每天都要不厭其煩地約史蒂夫・羅傑斯出去。史蒂夫總是拒絕，這還用說嗎—他知道這絕對是個玩笑。不然巴奇・巴恩斯怎麼可能會想要跟他約會？然而巴奇一次比一次更荒腔走板的用心良苦，卻讓史蒂夫越來越難拒他於心門之外。





	我（可能）不會愛你

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(Maybe) It Might Be Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718894) by [endoftheline7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endoftheline7/pseuds/endoftheline7). 



 「嘿，羅傑斯！」

「什麼事？」

「跟我約會吧。」

「不要。」

 

___________________________________________________

 

自從升上四年級後，事情就一直是這個樣子—巴奇・巴恩斯約他出去，然後史蒂夫・羅傑斯拒絕，這個情況現在已經演變成天天都要上演一次的例行公事，周遭的人對此早已見怪不怪，於是也都選擇草草忽略。並不是史蒂夫不 _願意_ 答應，畢竟他 _確實_ 對巴奇有意思。他注意到自己對他有某種程度的感覺，但卻決定不要承認，並將巴奇所做的一切都看作是他在和別人打賭能不能成功把史蒂夫約出去。的確，他有點喜歡巴奇，但這傢伙就是個 _混蛋_ ；一個傲慢又討人厭，認為自己縱橫情場、無妞不把的 _爛人_ 。

巴奇・巴恩斯，葛來芬多魁地奇球隊的明星搜捕手兼隊長，在變形學、黑魔法防禦學 _還有_ 占星學的成績都是班上第一名，幾乎所有人都對他崇拜不已。他是霍格華茲的風雲人物。最起碼對整個六年級來說是如此沒錯。而過去這兩年來，他每天都要約史蒂夫出去一次。 _史蒂夫耶_ 。

瘦巴巴的史蒂夫，那個只知道怎麼挨揍的男孩。

好吧，嚴格說來這個說法並不完全正確，因為他在符咒學的成績僅次於雪倫是班上的第二名，而奇獸飼育學是第一名，但這些 _仍然_ 沒什麼幫助。他是個一點也不吸引人的臭屁鬼，而所有人都認為他有某種被虐傾向。也不是說巴奇是真的 _喜歡_ 他。

第一次的邀約發生在霍格華茲特快車上，那是暑假結束後的第一天，巴奇在某輛列車的走廊盡頭大喊著，而無辜的史蒂夫不過就是在尋找空的車廂罷了。他的臉頰紅的要滴出血來，立刻在心中為眼前的情況找出合理的解釋，巴奇基於某種原因察覺到了他那才剛萌生不久的小小迷戀，而他選擇戳破這件事情來捉弄他。這沒 _道理_ 啊，巴奇怎麼可能毫無預警地隨機約他出去，因為兩人除了身在同一個學院之外，於霍格華茲就讀的這些年間他們從來沒有真正說上幾句話。再明顯不過的結論就是，這是個惡作劇，或是他們在打賭，或是其他類似的東西。或許是克林特或是娜塔莎發現了史蒂夫的心意，然後又把這件事告訴巴奇。 _一定_ 就是這樣沒錯。

然而，他卻樂此不疲地繼續約他出去。

而眼下的情況也不是史蒂夫想躲就能躲得了的，他們住在同一間 _寢室_ ，看在梅林的份上啊。

過了一陣子，大約幾個月後，史蒂夫突然意識到或許巴奇就是很混蛋而已，他沒那麼 _殘忍_ ，這種無聊的把戲他大概再過不久就覺得膩了。於是史蒂夫又恢復一片平靜，巴奇 _不_ 知道他真正的心意，但他心中對於巴奇 _到底_ 為何再三邀約他確實存有疑慮。在和山姆談過幾次後，他將範圍縮小到 _挑戰_ 這兩個字，也就是說巴奇先前，好吧， _現在_ ，熱衷的是被挑戰的感覺。每次只要史蒂夫拒絕他的邀約，巴奇就會更想繼續挑戰。要是史蒂夫真的答應了，他就會帶他出去約會一次，也許他會親親他或是摸摸他，然後從此對他不再懷有任何興趣。某部分的他並不希望會有這樣的一天的到來，而史蒂夫痛恨這樣的自己。

所有人都知道，實情不過就是巴奇想要在他那長長的床伴名單中添上一個『魯蛇』的類別，事後再去跟他的朋友們吹噓誇耀一番。

史蒂夫在那個分類裡顯然是佼佼者，而這只會讓巴奇對這場你追我跑的戲碼更加上心而已。

誠然沒有任何證據能夠證明巴奇在二年級後有跟任何人交往過，而當時的年紀也還不足以跟上床扯上任何關係，但每過幾個禮拜就會傳出他又換了女朋友或是男朋友的消息。總是有這樣的謠言：「巴奇・巴恩斯在桑科的店親了達西・路易斯！」，或是「我看到他跟希芙走在一起了！」，還有「巴奇在跟洛基約會，我超級確定！」

史蒂夫並不確定該不該相信這些傳聞，但他相當確信 _當中有些_ 必然屬實，畢竟巴奇幾乎算是整間學校裡最炙手可熱的男孩兒。他不過就是想要將史蒂夫變成他那豐富情史中的其中一員罷了。但史蒂夫才不會讓這種事情發生。無論他有多喜歡巴奇，他都絕對不會妥協，因為他 _明白_ 這必然會使他心碎。這場拉鋸戰已經持續兩年之久，史蒂夫早已經習慣成自然，他甚至想都不用想就能夠輕易回絕。他會繼續拒絕，直到他從霍格華茲畢業為止，那時候的他已經可以離開這個地方，並終於如願與其他人墜入愛河。就剩下兩年了。

「嘿，羅傑斯，」巴奇站在他身後，雙手按在史蒂夫的肩膀上，他嚇了一跳。史蒂夫回過頭，看見巴奇那洋洋得意的笑容，他正望著史蒂夫，一雙眼睛裡盛滿閃閃發亮的淘氣。巴奇仍然能在這個貓捉老鼠的遊戲中獲得樂趣的事實簡直令人百思不得其解。畢竟在史蒂夫看來，這 _早已_ 不是什麼新鮮事。

「什麼事？」在發現來人是何者後，他不大高興地咕噥著，扭扭肩膀甩開對方的手，他低下頭來奮力吃掉眼前的晚餐。他喜歡假裝自己是個專家—就忽視巴奇這件事而言。通常巴奇抓著他閒扯淡時，他就會藉由做別的事情來轉移自己的注意力或是乾脆就裝作沒聽見。但再一次的，到底有誰能夠對 _巴奇・巴恩斯_ 視而不見？這人簡直他媽的 _沒完沒了_ 。

「你要跟誰一起去活米村？」他問道，完全忽略一旁雪倫的存在，她就坐在史蒂夫對面，饒有興味地對他們微笑，她總是用這種表情看著兩人。史蒂夫真心希望他的朋友們有一天能夠清醒一點，並承認他和巴奇 _絕對不_ 可能共譜一段甜蜜而浪漫並成為未來入學的孩子們之間廣為流傳的戀曲。他需要他們的支持啊，該死的。

「就是 _總是_ 跟我一起去的那些人，那些我總是 _告訴_ 你我要跟他們一起去的那些人。我的朋友們，」他說道，早已厭倦這一成不變的對答。巴奇似乎只在特定的時刻才會注意到他的朋友們的存在—當他需要利用他們作為自己和史蒂夫討價還價的籌碼時，若是對他追求史蒂夫一點實質幫助也沒有時，這些人之於他基本上就是隱形人。說真的，他根本就不需要想出任何他們不該約會的理由。巴奇絕對會是個 _糟糕透頂_ 的男朋友。只是假設。

「你可以甩掉他們一天啊。跟我一起去泥腳夫人的茶店吧。」史蒂夫這次翻了個白眼，打定主意繼續吃飯不予理會。「或是三隻掃帚。或是蜂蜜公爵。或是桑科的店，」巴奇提議。「還是你想去哪裡？我帶你去。」

「我哪裡都不想去。就算要去也不是跟 _你_ ，」他氣呼呼地說，滿腔的厭惡感終於爆發。「別來煩我。讓我清淨地吃頓飯吧。」

巴奇沈默幾秒之久，點點頭，似乎真的有把史蒂夫的話聽進去，然後他又說道，「豬頭酒吧？」史蒂夫氣得抬起頭來，終於肯正眼看他，而對方那個驕矜自滿的壞笑只讓他更加不爽。「還是你更想要去次品市集？」

「走。開。」他強烈要求。「學著接受拒絕吧。」

「你的損失。暫時的。總有一天我一定會成功把你約出去的，羅傑斯，」巴奇聳肩回應道，慢慢悠悠地折返回葛來芬多長桌的另一頭，他滑進索爾旁邊的位置，調皮地對史蒂夫眨眨眼，而後者只是舉起一根中指作為回應。

「他到底要不要接受自己永遠也沒機會的事實？」坐在對面的雪倫搖頭問道，接著嘆口氣。「那個男孩就是得不到教訓。」

「可不是嘛，」史蒂夫嘀咕著。

「什麼東西可不是嗎？」山姆好奇地問，他走到雪倫身邊，全身髒兮兮又大汗淋灕，大概才剛結束一堂 _十分激烈的_ 藥草學課。魔蘋果還是什麼的。史蒂夫不太確定。他幾乎是立刻就選擇退選那門課。

「巴奇，」雪倫回應他，甚至不需要進一步解釋，山姆就已經瞭然地點點頭。他突然呆愣一下，表情變得有些扼腕，然後他轉過頭望著長桌的另一端，那頭的巴奇一無所知自己已然成為討論話題，山姆氣惱地噘噘嘴。

「該死，我錯過了？」他失望地抱怨。「他這次用了什麼搭訕台詞？」

「這次沒有搭訕台詞。他大概要把最精彩的留到聖誕節再用，」史蒂夫瞇著眼睛瞄準盤子，接著用叉子戳刺上頭的食物，一陣強烈的不平在心裡蔓延。搭訕台詞和痞痞的壞笑。他現在的生活似乎就是圍繞著這些東西打轉。他該要將專注力擺在普通巫師等級考試上的，看在梅林的份上，但他沒有，他每天在做的就是在巴奇接近他時同時感到害怕和些微的忐忑。

「我等不及了，」山姆興奮地表示，接著來到他女朋友身邊坐下，後者給他讓出一些位置，臉上帶著甜美的微笑。

「我很高興這件事對你來說如此具有 _娛樂性_ ，」史蒂夫咬牙切齒地說著，他放下餐具把餐盤推到一邊去，突然之間胃口盡失。

「史蒂夫—」雪倫正要開口，語氣中充滿歉意和體貼，但山姆在她能替他說話前就先打斷她。

「我不是那個意思。我很抱歉，兄弟，」他說。

「沒關係，」史蒂夫嘆氣。至少他們道歉了。「聽著，我不怎麼餓。我要去圖書館一趟，讀一點書。等一下交誼廳見？」

雪倫噘起嘴巴，對他吃不下飯有些過意不去，但也沒有多說什麼，就只是放他離開。走出大禮堂時，他裝作沒有感覺到巴奇黏在他背上的目光，心意堅決、昂首闊步朝圖書館走去，到達圖書館時他恰巧撞見安姬，而且是字面上的撞見，他從某個書櫃轉過身時幾乎臉貼臉地碰上她，他驚訝地心跳加速。

「嘿，史蒂夫，」她的語氣一如往常的雀躍友善，她生氣勃勃的模樣使得史蒂夫的眉頭自然而然地舒展開來。儘管他先前曾經羨慕嫉妒過她和佩姬的感情，但他現在是真心喜歡安姬。這很大程度上或許也幫助他認清自己已經不再喜歡佩姬。當她開始與佩姬約會之後，她逐漸成為他們這個小團體的其中一員，她知道該怎麼逗笑他且從來沒有失敗過，而在所有的朋友之中，她也許是他最願意敞開心房的對象。她相當善解人意。也許所有赫夫帕夫的學生都有這樣的特質吧。

「嘿，小安。你也來讀書嗎？」

「是啊，要一起嗎？」

「當然，」他同意道，終於找到能夠分散注意力的事讓他當然相當開心，即使只是閱讀也無妨。他從書架上抽出一本魔藥學書籍放在桌上，準備著要開始認真看書，儘管此時他滿腦子裝著的都是自己對巴奇的行為有多麼義憤填膺。在將近一個小時並非出自於本意的苦讀後，他瞪著其中一頁看，而安姬終於氣惱地嘆了一口氣，率先打破這陣緊繃的沈默。

「好吧，史蒂夫，到底怎麼回事？」她問著，雙臂抱在胸前靠在桌子上，挑起一邊的眉毛。

「你在說什麼？」他不予理會，打算否認到底。他真希望自己有那種願意無條件包容他那些鳥情緒的朋友。那些通常都跟巴奇有關的垃圾情緒。梅林啊，那個男孩就是他人生中的煞星。

「我不是白癡，我能看出有什麼事不對勁。現在，快告訴我吧。」

「就跟平常一樣，」他承認，被打敗似地嘆口氣。

「巴奇？」

「沒錯。我只是希望他能聽懂我的意思，你能理解嗎？」史蒂夫說著闔起桌面上的書本，嘆息中滿是飽受折磨的味道。雖然與此同時他並不是真心這麼覺得。而這一點又讓整件事情變得更加悲慘。史蒂夫無法確認自己對巴奇該死的到底懷著什麼樣的心思，這令他 _迷惑不已_ 。要是巴奇能夠閉上那張鳥嘴，哪怕一次也好，只要讓史蒂夫能夠好好思考自己的心意就好了。

「哎呀，那個可憐的男孩完全被你迷住了嘛，你還希望他怎麼做？男生陷入愛河的時候 _總是_ 會變成大白癡，」安姬評論道，史蒂夫忍不住翻白眼。

像是 _安姬，_ 這個世界級並 _引以為傲_ 的蕾絲邊真的會知道陷入愛河的男生 _長什麼樣子_ 似的。更別提巴奇根本就不 _適用_ 這套遊戲規則，因為他根本就無法被歸屬在這個類別裡。還陷入愛河呢。說得跟真的一樣。

「他才沒有 _愛上_ 我，」他反駁，選擇堅持己見。「我甚至懷疑他是不是真的對我有好感。他這麼做只是想要有新的話題好跟他的朋友們炫耀罷了，」他表明。也許這是因為他們從來沒有體會過成為巴奇持續不斷的調情目標是什麼感覺。要是經歷過他們就會理解的。

「那是你一廂情願的想法，」史蒂夫聽見一個聲音從背後傳來，他轉過身，看著佩姬越過他並在安姬身邊坐下，她親親她的臉作為招呼的方式，一枚鮮紅色的口紅印留在她的面頰上。安姬微微一笑，面頰染上淡淡的粉色。「從二年級開始，他就沒跟任何人交往過，因為他被 _你_ 迷得神魂顛倒。你該 _聽聽_ 娜塔莎是怎麼抱怨的，他老是說著他有多喜歡你， _梅林在上_ ，我都要可憐她了。」

「不管了，」他翻了個白眼接著起身，他才沒心情再繼續當朋友們之間的電燈泡。他是小圈圈裡唯一一個單身的人。「我先走了，你們就好好的…親熱吧，或什麼的。明天見。」轉身離開時，女孩們只願意給他幾聲模糊不清的再見和心不在焉的揮手，然後她們無可避免地讓對方佔據彼此的心神。真是不敢相信。

當他和山姆一心認為巴奇這麼做只因為他是個自負的渾帳時，女孩們卻堅信這一切的發生都是因為他 _真心_ 喜歡他，他們甚至開始擅自胡亂編造一些狗屁故事來說服他相信這個事實。根據佩姬的說法，跟她同一間寢室的娜塔莎總是抱怨巴奇開口閉口都是史蒂夫，灼灼目光總是離不開他，對於他永遠不願意答應邀約感到憂愁不已。而安姬作為他們之中唯一一個跟克林特一塊兒修習進階魔藥調配學的學生，也再再向他確保消息來源的真實性，顯然巴奇沒有放過跟克林特分享 _一切_ 的機會。說得煞有其事的樣子。

另一方面，雪倫也有自己的一番見解，不是根據克林特或娜塔莎的說法，而是來自於她的『觀察』。她說巴奇每一次被史蒂夫斷然拒絕後都會特別傷心，還會無法在課堂上專心—因為他只能痴痴地望著史蒂夫，這十足明顯就是 _屁話_ ，不然他怎麼可能還那麼聰明？女孩們都覺得這很浪漫，並認定這之中絕對參雜著真實的情感，但史蒂夫很清楚這一切 _究竟_ 是怎麼回事。無論佩姬、安姬還是雪倫有什麼看法，事實就是巴奇不愛他，而且永遠也不會愛他，他之所以約史蒂夫出去就只是要招惹他而已。

總有一天他會放棄的。

 

___________________________________________________

 

但那天的到來還早得很，史蒂夫再明白不過。巴奇至今已經努力不懈地嘗試了兩年，所以他大概打算再繼續下去，對此史蒂夫是又氣又樂，巴奇總能輕易挑起他內心的矛盾。史蒂夫實在對此感到相當 _厭倦_ 。他厭倦必須壓抑自己的情感。

「嘿，滾遠點，朗姆洛！」巴奇大喊道，一把抓住高個子男孩的領子往反方向甩，他正在對史蒂夫下咒。朗姆洛冷笑幾聲，嘴角帶有威脅意味地抽動了幾下，接著憤怒地轉身離去，徒留巴奇和史蒂夫在原地，兩抹身影倒映在湖面。太好了。在大魷魚旁邊自殺看起來絕對是史蒂夫目前最好的選擇。怎麼想都比眼下的情況要好一點。

「我就快要贏過他了，」他抗議道，盡可能地試圖將話題轉移到除了約會之外的任何地方，他緊抓著手裡的魔杖從地上爬起來。抬手抹去嘴邊的血漬，他背過身從巴奇身邊走開，並向梅林祈禱自己能夠搶在三句話之內逃離現場。

「你每次都這麼說。為什麼你總是堅持要讓自己捲入這種愚蠢的打鬥裡？」巴奇跟在他身後，語氣中滿是 _責備_ ，他走在史蒂夫身邊，看來是不打算對整件事情視而不見。

「他在欺負一個一年級新生，」史蒂夫解釋道。「那你又為什麼總是堅持要攪和進來？」

「因為總有那麼一天你會讓自己受傷！」巴奇怒氣沖沖地說，並在這句話傳進兩人的耳裡時陷入非比尋常的沈默。哈。史蒂夫克制住想要看看他的衝動，但好奇心卻侵蝕著他的理智。

「 _你_ 又在乎了？」他問著，誠然被巴奇激烈到詭異的反應給弄糊塗了。寂靜在兩人之間漫開，史蒂夫聽見巴奇在深呼吸，接著大力地吐氣。他終於放緩腳步決定認輸，他轉過身，用詫異的眼神望著他，但下一秒卻立刻被巴奇那個招牌痞笑一擊命中，還是火力全開的那種命中。

「這個嘛，我還得帶你去約會啊，是不是？」

「 _噁_ 。」史蒂夫再次邁步向前，他加快步伐，冷風像鞭子一樣抽在他的顴骨上，臉頰傳來一陣刺痛。這種感覺有點像他在哭。這種感覺有點像他 _想要_ 哭。這種感覺有點像他想要說 _好_ ，但他的身體卻總能搶在這股衝動失控之前封閉一切的可能性，這些年來有過不少這樣千鈞一髮的時刻，但他把自己訓練得很好。 _梅林啊_ ，別這樣。永遠別這樣。但願他也能夠在巴奇約他出去的的那一瞬間謹記這點。他總是會忘記，在某個時刻。總有那麼一個時刻，他會差一點點就要答應，差一點點就要讓巴奇發現他 _真的_ 被他自以為是的燦爛笑容、漂亮頭髮和迷人魅力所吸引，他差一點點就要讓巴奇得意的連屁股都要翹起來。

「得了吧，史蒂夫！給我一次機會，就一次約會—」

「 _不要_ ！」他大叫出聲，他回過身來面對他，憤怒指數直線上升。「我到底還要告訴你幾次？不要！」

「我是不會放棄的，羅傑斯。我不在乎你還要拒絕我多少次，我會繼續問到你答應為止，」巴奇承諾道，他不羈地抬起下巴，那雙眼睛毫無疑問正在向他發出挑戰。看吧，這 _的確_ 就是為什麼史蒂夫會認為，也很 _清楚_ 巴奇根本就不是認真的。追根究底就是想要挑戰。他將史蒂夫視為挑戰成功後便能他媽的手到擒來的戰利品，因為他就是那麼該死的令人 _無法抗拒_ 。

「那希望你等得愉快，」史蒂夫說完便氣呼呼地離開，他朝不遠處的兩個女孩走去，其中一個穿著葛來芬多的袍子，另一個則是穿著史萊哲林的。要是他瞇起眼睛仔細看，他想他可以在那個穿著綠袍子的女孩臉上看見鮮紅的雙唇，還有落在紅袍子女孩肩上那頭金燦燦的捲髮。佩姬和雪倫，應該沒看錯。希望是吧。巴奇的回應在冷風中飄蕩，無論如何史蒂夫都不想聽，於是他飛快地走向他的朋友們。當他終於在庭院裡叫住女孩們時，她們愉快的表情卻在看到他一副剛被揍過一頓的模樣後立刻轉為錯愕和憤怒。

「史蒂夫！」雪倫生氣地咋嘴。

「你必須停止再跟別人打這種愚蠢的架了，」佩姬斥責著他，挽起袖子替他擦去臉上的血跡。這時巴奇才追上他的腳步，他筆直地經過他們身邊，一雙眸子隔著佩姬的肩膀與史蒂夫交會，他的神情有些奇怪，史蒂夫一時之間無法讀懂。然後巴奇低下頭，視線落在地面上，隨後慢悠悠地走開。

史蒂夫一直望著他，直到他的身影徹底消失之前，目光一刻都沒有移開過。

 

___________________________________________________

 

「嘿，羅傑斯！」巴奇一邊大喊，一邊穿過長廊朝他走來，他正在要去上變形學課的路上，來人十分自來熟地晃到他身邊跟他一起走。史蒂夫有些氣惱，又是巴奇，又是這個雀躍的模樣，他搖搖頭，毫不掩飾自己的厭惡。

「什麼事？」

「星期六就是魁地奇選拔了，」他聽上去有些過分愉悅，史蒂夫不確定這是為什麼。也許是因為他是隊長？史蒂夫皺起眉，瞇起眼睛懷疑地盯著巴奇那沾沾自喜的表情。

「我注意到了，」他故作正經地說道，試著讓自己的語調保持平靜乏味。喔，梅林，巴奇這次又要拿什麼事來招惹他？他敢保證，一定 _慘不忍睹_ 。一定會讓他想要說出那句甜蜜又苦澀的好。

「你今年要參加選拔嗎？」巴奇熱切地問著，基本上就是黏在他身旁 _蹦蹦跳跳_ ，臉上的笑容越變越大。

「我每年都會參加選拔，」史蒂夫乾巴巴地證實他的疑問。

「我是今年的隊長，」巴奇驕傲地指出這個事實，得意地對他咧嘴笑。他要詛咒他和他那張漂亮的臉。史蒂夫咬著嘴唇垂下目光，他沒辦法繼續直視那個美好到令人發瘋的笑容。

「關於這點我也注意到了。你告訴我這些有什麼特殊意義嗎，還是你純粹就是想要炫耀罷了？」不合時宜的渴望在胃裡翻攪著，他壓抑著陣陣的不適感。這股感覺 _揮之不去_ 。連他的身體都選擇背叛他。

「我就是提一下，你知道的。今年沒有這麼多人要參加搜捕手的選拔，而我又是隊長。所以，也許你會有更大的機會被選進球隊裡。」

他整個人凝結在走廊正中央，似乎是領悟出了什麼不得了的事情—他這才察覺到兩人之間這段文明到近乎怪異的對話背後所隱藏的動機，一切昭然若揭，史蒂夫卻在腦中的小碎塊拼湊到一起的瞬間才突然恍然大悟。喔，那麼，這又是另一次的調情而已。完全算不上一場真正的談話。畢竟這可是巴奇・巴恩斯。史蒂夫實在不該對此人有所期待。「你是在…你是在告訴我你要讓我當搜捕手，然後這樣一來我就會願意跟你約會？」他不可置信地問。

「沒錯，」巴奇驕傲地承認道，整個人喜形於色，他們依然站在原地，而史蒂夫依然驚訝地全身僵硬。 _這麼多年來_ 他一直都嘗試要在搜捕手選拔中脫穎而出，然而現在 _終於_ …但不行。這是不對的。這麼做 _不公平_ 。

「我才不需要你那麼做，我想要公平地被選上。而且我也永遠不會跟你約會的，」史蒂夫語氣堅決，他加快腳步，但巴奇還是緊黏在他身邊。

「你會的。我想不管怎麼樣我都會選你的，因為我就是一個這麼好的人。」史蒂夫忍不住噗哧一聲，而巴奇則是故作生氣地倒抽一口氣，這只讓史蒂夫憋笑憋得更辛苦，他在心裡責罵自己。「笑什麼啊？我人 _超_ 好的好不好！當我們終於出去約會之後，你就會想起來我是個多麼優秀的男朋友，因為我讓你當上搜捕手！」

「有道理。那麼你真的就要這樣把搜捕手的位置送給我？然後我可以什麼也不欠你？」

「是啊，」巴奇回應，並趁著經過轉角時靠得離他更近一些，他的嗓音中揉雜著一絲希望。史蒂夫差點就要繼續跟著他胡鬧，差點就要順水推舟釣盡他的胃口，就如同這些日子以來他對史蒂夫做的那般，但他不能。一想到巴奇仍然堅信自己最終絕對有機會 _得逞_ 就讓他心煩意亂，即使只有一秒鐘也不可以。他幾乎想把接下來要說的話吞回肚子裡。

「這個嘛，真的很謝謝你。但我今年不太想參加選拔，所以你得找其他人了，」他邊說著邊在心裡猛踹自己一腳，也想踹巴奇一腳，都是他害他失去參加選拔的機會。

「等等，什麼？但你每年都參加選拔啊！」巴奇驚訝地叫出聲來。

「我不希望自己加入球隊的原因就只是因為隊長的人生目標是要折磨我。我想靠自己的實力，」史蒂夫解釋道，語氣雖然有些不耐卻很真誠，然後他們終於抵達教室，他急著想逃開，於是快步走到自己的座位上，坐在一旁的是希芙。

「但我想要看你在魁地奇的更衣室裡淋浴啊！」他聽著巴奇在他身後大聲地哀嚎，接著翻了個白眼。總有一天他的眼珠子一定會翻到不小心從腦子裡滾出來。他懷疑他說的話是否屬實，巴奇明明就看過他沒穿上衣的樣子—睡在同一間寢室的其中一項好處可不包含所謂的個人隱私—他還想要看到 _更多_ 這種話簡直毫無道理可言。巴奇不過就是在捉弄他而已。

百玩不膩。

 

___________________________________________________

 

如果要史蒂夫誠實說的話，萬聖節會是他在一整年裡最喜歡的節日之一。

它只差一點點就要贏過聖誕節，史蒂夫在心裡盤算著，而此時此刻，他正坐在擺滿萬聖節大餐的長桌前，身邊圍繞著朋友們和歡樂的笑聲。這頓大餐本身就是霍格華茲的最大亮點，提到這個就讓史蒂夫有些憂傷，因為在他畢業離開校園之前就只剩下一次萬聖節可以慶祝了。霍格華茲就像 _家_ 一樣，同儕之間溫馨的氛圍和歡呼聲填滿大堂裡的每個角落—史蒂夫感覺自己和所有人之間都有一份緊密的連結，從年紀最小的一年級新生到資格最老的七年級生都是。他絕對不會讓任何事情毀掉這個美好的夜晚。

就連巴奇・巴恩斯也不可以。

他之所以會這麼擔心，是因為巴奇今年投注在約史蒂夫出去這件事情上的精力似乎又 _變本加厲_ 不少，總有那麼一刻他會不惜做出更多荒謬至極而不可理喻的事情來，而這絕對會讓史蒂夫整個晚上都很不爽，他真的不想這樣。他只想要繼續樂在其中，沈浸在朋友們溫暖的陪伴裡，享用眼前琳琅滿目的珍饈美食。事情本該完美無缺，但他卻每兩分鐘就必須擔心一次巴奇可能會突然出現在他眼前，逼得自己總是萬分焦慮地左顧右盼。但願他還能守住禮儀的最後一道防線，至少等到晚飯時間結束後再說。

但史蒂夫發覺自己顯然 _大錯特錯_ ，因為他聽見一陣自己絕對不會認錯，千真萬確屬於巴奇的腳步聲從身後傳來。胃裡像裝了鉛塊似地向下沉，他已經在心裡做好萬全的準備，準備面對那無可避免即將伴隨一抹荒謬身影翩然而至的聲音。

「嘿，羅傑斯。」

「巴恩斯。」巴奇將史蒂夫還裝著半盤食物的盤子推到一旁，接著，一顆巨大的南瓜被放在他眼前，南瓜被轉過一圈，以便他能夠清楚看見巴奇在上頭刻下的巨大愛心，儘管有些歪七扭八。史蒂夫望著他的晚餐，憂傷地嘆一口氣，但他決定還是先把眼前的大麻煩解決才是上策。山姆歪過頭，用一種自以為完全不會被發現的方式盯著他們，但他早已被自己臉上那無恥的笑容出賣殆盡。

「你在哪裡找到這個空心南瓜的？」史蒂夫問著，一時有些困惑。

「這可不是空心的，」巴奇承認道，史蒂夫抬眼望向餐桌另一頭屬於前者的座位，他的盤子裡堆著小山一樣高的新鮮果肉，顯然是剛從南瓜裡挖出來的。內心深處冒出一陣不自在，他隱隱不安了起來。巴奇的食物在哪裡？

「你還沒吃飯嗎？」史蒂夫皺起眉頭，前額浮現出不怎麼好看卻只有在他感到困惑時才會的紋路。然而巴奇並沒有不高興，只是繼續對史蒂夫微笑，臉上的表情柔和不已。果肉就是盤子裡僅有的東西。真 _奇怪_ 。巴奇是不是花上了所有時間來發明跟史蒂夫調情的新招數？僅是為了能夠跟他一起分享一杯溫熱的奶油啤酒，或是換來臉頰上的一個親吻？鑑於史蒂夫先前無數次的拒絕，他明知道機會 _渺茫_ ，卻還是堅持一意孤行？

「還沒。我得先刻你的南瓜呀，不是嗎？」巴奇對他搖搖頭，好像他是個 _白癡_ 一樣。梅林啊。史蒂夫有些生氣，卻突然意識到這就是他再熟悉不過的巴奇・巴恩斯式頭疼，大多數時候，這種頭疼會轉變成在腦袋裡一跳一跳的偏頭痛。就這樣，他的夜晚即將正式被摧毀。

「那麼就，謝了？」他快速地咕噥著，只想草草帶過。

「小事一樁。所以，你要跟我約會嗎？」

「不要。」

「好吧。那麼就下一次囉，」巴奇說著，無視史蒂夫語氣中的忍無可忍，接著又慢悠悠地晃回他的座位。史蒂夫嘆息著將下巴靠在雙手上，同時怒氣沖沖地瞪著那顆南瓜。

「這都是你的錯，」他小聲地對南瓜嘀咕道，然後山姆開始狂笑不已。巴奇到底為什麼會這麼 _鍥而不捨_ ？他要是不那麼積極的話肯定會好對付許多。

 

___________________________________________________

 

史蒂夫試圖全神貫注在書本裡，他真的用盡全力要專心，但當巴奇在同一時間慵懶地倒在一旁的床上，無視於手中那卷羊皮紙，只是竭盡全力地 _盯著_ 他看時，所有努力全都前功盡棄。這個時間所有人都已回到寢室，躺在各自的床鋪裡享受著睡前的從容時光。山姆和羅迪輕聲地討論著魁地奇，索爾埋首在課後作業裡，而史蒂夫則是 _試著_ 專注地讀點書。巴奇的凝視悠慢而深長，史蒂夫不時能感受到那道目光的騷擾。他咬牙不去理會，企圖以超然的專注力繼續閱覽書頁內容，但巴奇的 _視線依舊停留在他身上_ 。眼睛眨都沒眨一下。終於，他忍無可忍地拍上書本，抬起眼來死死瞪著巴奇。

「我臉上有什麼東西嗎？」

眾人皆是轉過身來看向他，巴奇卻略顯茫然無措，四雙眼睛突然戳在自己身上讓他忍不住微微瑟縮。「哼嗯？」他含糊地咕噥一聲，懶洋洋地伸直脖子，模樣像是剛從白日夢裡清醒。

「你為什麼一直盯著我？」史蒂夫氣得連說話時都輕微顫抖著，他努力維持鎮定，但相當確信還是露出了破綻。值得感激的是巴奇似乎無心注意，因為他正匆匆忙忙地坐直身子，並當著所有室友的面試圖掩飾臉上那兩抹可疑的暈紅。

「不是—我…」

「不要再 _盯著_ 我看了，」史蒂夫大吼道，憤怒終於在此時爆發。

巴奇的表情變化莫測，但接下來，他以一種史蒂夫從今以後都將銘記在心的姿態高高揚起下巴。噢，糟了。這 _可不是_ 什麼好預兆。他噘起嘴巴眉頭緊鎖，看上去若有所思，幾秒之後，他的嘴角從微微翹起直接裂到耳邊。「如果你跟我約會，那我就不再盯著你看，」他歡快地提議，所有人在發現這不過是巴奇又一次莫名所以的調情後同時發出怪叫，接著各自回頭進行手邊未完成的事項。

「巴奇…」他才剛開口就看見巴奇僵了一下，得意的笑容不見蹤影，取而代之的是下垂的嘴角。他出乎意料地眨眨眼，嚥下喉間的口水，還伴隨著臉頰微微的抽動，史蒂夫只將這看作是自己的勝利。但真正讓史蒂夫無可自拔的，是巴其神情中那股柔軟的氣息，它以溫和無比的姿態，無聲浸潤那雙寬厚的眼睛，細細琢磨那對精緻的唇形。但史蒂夫沒有因此停下。「唯一一個可以讓我願意和你約會的方法，就是對我施展不赦咒。」

巴奇才因為前一句話伸長脖子，接著又因為下一句話懊惱地靠回床頭，他沮喪地咬牙，緩緩吐出一口氣。「總有一天你會願意跟我約會的，羅傑斯。」

「做你的夢吧，」史蒂夫刻意用甜膩膩的語調說道，接著一把扯上床邊的簾子。

床簾外傳來幾聲含糊不清的嘀咕，他全當成噪音自動屏蔽在外，接著專心一意地讀起書來。

平靜終於再次歸來。

 

___________________________________________________

 

「嘿，羅傑斯！」巴奇轉過頭來悄聲喊著史蒂夫，而後者只想專心地聽完這堂符咒學課。

「幹嘛，」他嘶聲問道，緊繃的嗓音暗示著心煩，他的視線從頭到尾都沒有離開希爾教授，但她顯然已經注意到兩人之間的小動作。一如現今所有的教授，她沒有戳破此事，只接著講課。巴奇簡直沒完沒了，大部份的教授都選擇對他的行徑視而不見，或許他們只是不想和一個總能離奇逃過一劫的男孩有任何瓜葛。

「跟我約會啦。」

「不要。」

「真是不幸啊，巴恩斯，」達西的挖苦從身後傳來，她打趣地嘲笑兩人。「千萬別放棄，我相信你就快成功了。」

「放一百個心吧，我絕對會成功的，」巴奇眨眨眼睛向她保證後才將頭轉回去，誰會相信這個活力滿滿的傢伙不到十秒前才剛被史蒂夫拒絕過。他氣呼呼地磨著牙，達西用手肘推推他。

「嘿，好啦。這件事沒 _這麼_ 煩人吧，是嗎？」她問著，神情透露著全然的好奇。

「是真的很煩，」他簡短地回應，卻在看見巴奇略微緊繃的肩膀時忍不住皺起眉頭。也許是因為希爾教授剛剛說的話吧，如果史蒂夫剛才能夠認真聽課，那麼他就會知道希爾教授究竟說了些什麼。他已經盡力了。

他說謊，沒錯，他對她說謊。這一切 _確實_ 讓他覺得煩躁，但並沒有他表現得那麼誇張。每次巴奇約他出去，有一小部分的他總是很興奮，唯一和他交往過的人是佩姬，而那已經是三年前的事，得到 _他人的_ 注意總是令人愉悅，儘管真實性尚有待考證。也不是說還有 _其他人_ 喜歡他，但他顯然不是個值得追求的對象。

「最好是，」達西說著，不可置信地哼了一聲，他斜眼瞥向她。她對他挑挑眉，接著握起鵝毛筆，將目光落回她的羊皮紙卷。

他深深嘆息，再次將注意力集中到符咒學課上。

 

___________________________________________________

 

「你要跟誰一起去參加派對？」巴奇問，他在午餐時間對他進行偷襲，狂妄自大地靠在長桌邊，眼底散發著期待的光芒。史蒂夫仰頭凝望著瑰麗的天空，沮喪地希望那幾朵飄來飄去的雲朵能夠飛過來把他給吞了。史萊哲林要替六七年級生舉辦聖誕派對，全校師生都是邀請對象。 _史蒂夫_ 也不例外。他不想去—他從來不參加 _派對_ 。但現在，這無疑成為巴奇約他出去的另一個藉口。意料之中。

「我要跟我朋友一起去，」巴奇趁著他回答時坐進他身旁的空位，他聚精會神地用餐，一邊盯著桌面，一邊用叉子撥弄盤子裡的食物。巴奇不斷往前靠攏直到進入他的私人領域，他一點也不害怕史蒂夫一貫的拒絕，事實上他似乎是 _吃了熊心豹子膽_ 。

「要不要考慮跟我一起去？我會讓你見識什麼叫做真正的樂子，」他說著，溫熱的氣息在史蒂夫耳邊打轉，他打算推開他的盤子，如此一來就能精確無誤地將手肘枕在那個空位上，展現他自以為充滿誘惑力的模樣。好吧， _確實是_ 很誘人，但他忽略了一個重點。那就是史蒂夫搶在巴奇能摸到任何東西前就先端起盤子，他惱怒地瞅著他，並將盤子放到桌子的另一邊。

「我十分懷疑，」史蒂夫說，巴奇噘起嘴巴，手指頭輕敲著膝蓋，他的腳正以極度尷尬地角度收攏在長椅上，更別說還狀似親密地靠著史蒂夫的大腿。

「至少給我一個機會證明你是錯的，」他央求道，調皮地朝史蒂夫投去一個堪稱 _委曲求全_ 的表情。史蒂夫不安地在長椅上挪動，他清清喉嚨別開眼，卻發覺自己一門心思全被巴奇的膝蓋輕碰到他大腿的事實給佔據。他的心臟差點跳到喉嚨裡，他猛然閉上眼睛，急忙搜索著自己鋼鐵一般的決心，那股決心總能替他回絕巴奇所有荒謬至極的約會請求。

「不要，」他將這個答案從嘴裡一大堆的 _我願意_ 中擠出去，然後倉促地推開巴奇，他從長椅上起身，飛也似地逃離禮堂。

「今晚見了！」巴奇在他身後大叫。

令人驚訝的是，史蒂夫晚些時候 _並沒有_ 見到巴奇。他沒有出席葛來芬多的派對，於是史蒂夫猜想他大概是跟著娜塔莎跑去史萊哲林，或是去赫夫帕夫找克林特了。大多數時候他也很少真正出現在什麼派對裡，更有可能都躲在櫥櫃裡和什麼人親熱，而今天晚上直至活動進入尾聲前，史蒂夫也沒見到他的蹤影，他的朋友們各自分散成兩兩一組，他和珮珀正在角落討論即將要繳交的黑魔法防禦學報告。然而，兩人的對話卻在下一刻被無禮地打斷，始作俑者搖搖晃晃地朝他走來，兩隻手臂緊緊環抱住他的肩膀，字面意義上地將他從對話中劫走。

「羅傑斯斯斯斯斯斯！！！！」巴奇含糊不清地說著，顯然醉得不輕，他心不在焉地傻笑，抬起一根手指戳上史蒂夫的臉頰。

「給我走開！」他命令道，一隻手氣憤地想推開他，一隻手則是使勁扯開肩上的兩隻手臂。但巴奇才不肯乖乖合作，他牢牢抓著史蒂夫的上衣，額頭撞上史蒂夫的臉頰。

「我們等一下再聊，好嗎？」珮珀說完便往後退，表情像是馬上就要爆笑出聲。史蒂夫對巴奇的惱火瞬間飆升不只一個等級。所以現在就連他的朋友都要被他嚇跑了？他甚至不能好好地擁有一場正常的對話，就因為巴奇老是突然出現然後 _搞砸_ 一切。

「不，不，你不必走啊，珮珀—」史蒂夫表示反對，他加倍粗魯地掙扎著想要逃開，但她只是抿起雙唇，克制自己不要在看著巴奇貼在他身上扭來扭去時狂笑。

「沒關係，你們兩個好好獨處一下吧，」她提議，在史蒂夫能夠發出抗議之前走向達西，那可是遠在房間的另一頭。

「你到底 _想怎樣_ ？」他發出嘶聲，巴奇對他露出一個呆頭呆腦的笑容，同時還黏在他身上搖來晃去。他斷然無視史蒂夫急著擺脫他的企圖，並在史蒂夫推開他時笑得上氣不接下氣。濃烈的酒氣迎面撲來，他不自覺地繃起臉。

「拜拜拜拜拜託跟我約會嘛，」巴奇放聲哀嚎，緊揪著史蒂夫的外套袖子，前額任性地貼上他的臉。

「不要。拜託去煩別人。」

「但是我 _最喜歡_ 你啊！」巴奇驚叫道，搖頭晃腦順勢滑到史蒂夫的頸邊，幾乎將整張臉 _埋進_ 他的頸窩，他聽見巴奇發出一聲喟嘆。史蒂夫試著不要在接下來這句話傳進耳裡時全身發抖。「我 _愛_ 你！」

 _他不是認真的，_ 他想著，心臟開始怦怦狂跳，劇烈的跳動力道幾乎撞傷他的肋骨。

巴奇喝醉了，他這麼說只是因為他十分清楚史蒂夫想要聽什麼，這麼一來他就能舒心地在派對上盡情玩樂，最終順勢答應他的請求。史蒂夫做不到，儘管他十分願意。但他不能那麼做，尤其還是和 _他_ 。

「巴奇，你醉了，」他說，事實擺在眼前。「你得先放開我。」

「嗯嗯嗯，最喜歡你叫我的名字了，」巴奇嘆息道，長長的眼睫毛刷過史蒂夫的喉結，他以親密的不可思議的姿態靠近，幾乎就要擁住他。當巴奇微微歪過頭時，那雙唇瓣輕柔地貼在史蒂夫的肌膚上，他緊張地全身起雞皮疙答。「你應該要更常叫我的名字的。你也應該更常說好的。」史蒂夫正打算要開口大肆反駁那番更常說好的 _建議_ ，但話還來不及出口，娜塔莎和克林特就在下一秒從人群裡出現來到他們面前。

「抱歉了。他每次喝太多就會很黏人，」克林特邊解釋邊抬手將巴奇從他身上扒開，完全忽略他的大聲抗議。他用屬於搜捕手的力量拖住巴奇並嘗試用另外一杯酒精引開他的注意。巴奇的擁抱很沉重，史蒂夫鬆一口氣，甩了甩重獲自由的手臂。

「是啊，你也許會想在他開始唱歌之前離開。他現在最喜歡的歌就是無可救藥愛上你，」娜塔莎知會他，嘴角曲起一抹狡猾的微笑。「這或許也很符合他現在的心情。」

「認真的嗎？」史蒂夫瞪大眼睛問。「他真的會這樣？」

「他以前幹過這種事，所以沒錯，大概真的會，」克林特說。「你繼續待在這裡只會大大提高發生的機率而已。」

他不曉得該對此作何反應，但在他能夠想出答案前，三人早已消失在一大群忙著熱舞的青少年之中，留下他一人消化方才的資訊。他搖搖頭拿起最後一杯火燒威士忌，打算離開史萊哲林的交誼廳，他決定回到房間就上床睡覺。巴奇和他嚇人的朋友們不該佔據他生活中那麼大一部分的。他不需要考慮他們，或是他們那顯然相當詭異的醉後高歌行為。

他幾乎是一回到寢室就陷入沉睡，沒有任何時間思考明天吃早餐時會發生什麼事。事情都到這個地步了，他也早已經不在意。

反正他不用猜也知道。

起床時，史蒂夫沒在在寢室裡看見巴奇，極有可能他是留在眾多的女朋友之一那裡過的夜，於是當他再度見到巴奇時，那時的他正在往自己的麥片裡倒牛奶，順道取笑尚未從嚴重宿醉中清醒的山姆。他沒喝那麼醉，可喜可賀，然而這股 _強烈的_ 慶幸在看見某人走進禮堂時上升到最高點。感謝梅林他沒有宿醉。他很確信宿醉只會讓情況更糟而已。兩雙目光迎上彼此時，巴奇立刻溜達到他眼前，最後一絲感激之情灰飛煙滅，一聲惱人的呻吟從嘴邊溜出來。

「嘿，羅傑斯，」巴奇朝氣滿載地和他打招呼，佈滿血絲的雙眼和掛在下方的青紫色黑眼圈卻十分缺乏說服力。「昨晚玩得還愉快嗎？是不是很後悔沒跟我一起玩啊？」

「不，事實上，你不在比較好玩，」史蒂夫撒謊。並不是跟他在一起會更好玩或什麼的。只是他真的不喜歡派對。「你還有話要說嗎？」

「有。跟我約會。」他撲通一聲坐在史蒂夫對面，傾身向前彎起手肘，接著將整張臉靠進掌心裡，充滿愛意地望著史蒂夫。或是假裝充滿愛意。還裝得爐火純青。史蒂夫按照慣例搖搖頭，他含下一大口麥片，悠悠哉哉地細嚼慢嚥，刻意將巴奇晾在那裡。巴奇似乎不甚在意，只耐著性子盯著史蒂夫咀嚼著麥片的嘴巴。

「這不是白問了嗎？」史蒂夫終於在嘴巴空無一物時說道，他一邊攪拌著碗裡的麥片。巴奇聽他說話的模樣相當真誠，真該死，他全心全意地凝視著正在說話的史蒂夫。「你看，我們接下來都要回家過節，對吧？所以無論如何，我都是沒辦法跟你去約會的。」

「不如你先答應吧？就當作是提早收到的聖誕禮物，」巴奇央求著，又往前移動一些。史蒂夫能看得出他馬上就要露出壞笑，突然之間，急於結束這段對話的渴望劇烈增強。

「那麼恐怕你今年是不能從我這裡得到任何禮物了，巴恩斯。」

「那麼明年呢？」巴奇滿心期盼地問，史蒂夫這才想起這麼些年來，巴奇總會在節日來臨時送他一些十分荒誕的禮物。史蒂夫從來沒有回過禮，而巴奇也從不求任何回報。這只能怪他自己是個愚蠢又富有的純血巫師，而且顯然還很喜歡麻瓜的音樂劇…音樂劇。好啊。

「不要。麻煩走開去唱你的火爆浪子，或是什麼鬼的，」史蒂夫氣呼呼地說。

「什麼？火爆浪子？我不…」巴奇先是安靜下來，接著一陣靈光乍現，他驚訝地合不上嘴巴。巴奇懊惱地吐出一口氣，嘴巴張開又閉上，看似對接下來要說的話十分掙扎，最後他竟是難為情地沈默了起來，兀自估量著史蒂夫對於這件足以作為勒索素材的事實有何反應。

「現在想起昨晚發生什麼事了？」史蒂夫壞笑道，這是他人生中第一次在和巴奇的談話中居於上風。他享受得 _不得了_ 。他們 _得_ 更常進行這種對話才行。

令他感到驚奇的是，巴奇竟然真的 _通紅著臉_ ，從桌邊踉蹌著退後一步。「我…我不…」他結結巴巴地說道，紅撲撲的臉色混合著挫敗，他不知所措地搖搖頭，接著轉身大步走向坐在史萊哲林長桌的娜塔莎，而後者正和佩姬一起發出爆笑聲。史蒂夫看著巴奇氣呼呼地走上前，全身散發著 _騰騰殺氣_ ，正氣惱地對娜塔莎說著什麼，但她只是將雙手抱在胸前，甚至輕輕甩了下頭髮，坐在一旁的佩姬忍不住放聲大笑，那陣洪亮的笑聲響徹整個禮堂。

史蒂夫不怎麼高興，他低頭望著早餐，表現得毫不在意。山姆挑起眉來，打量似地盯著他。「這倒是稀奇，」他說完結論，整個人再度栽倒在餐桌上。

 

___________________________________________________

 

當史蒂夫在聖誕節早晨醒過來時，首先引起他的注意的不是床腳邊幾個小巧的禮物，而是窗外那隻巨大的黃褐色貓頭鷹，貓頭鷹喙裡啣著一個禮物盒，揮舞的翅膀不停地拍打著他的窗戶。

他知道這份禮物來自巴奇，自從升上四年級之後的每個聖誕節，他都會送他禮物，史蒂夫不禁想著今年又會收到什麼。肯定荒謬至極。他敢打賭。不切實際或者昂貴的令人咋舌。第一次，他收到一支 _所費不貲_ 的毛筆，那是用老鷹的羽毛精製而成的，五年級時，他收到一瓶貼著警告標籤的愛情靈藥，這還用說嘛。史蒂夫發自內心地笑出來，試著裝作沒聞到藥水散發出的味道，那陣氣味混合著掃帚的拋光劑、初雨的氣息還有南瓜汁，竟然還和巴奇身上的味道相似的驚人，真是令人擔憂。他將毛筆藏進某個抽屜的深處。那支筆很美， _梅林_ 知道他有多想用它來寫字，儘管巴奇不惜千金，但他仍不願意讓巴奇得其所願。他這是下定決心要不擇手段了，史蒂夫猜想。至少他還十分有良心地為那瓶愛情靈藥貼上了警告標籤。

他同樣會在生日或是情人節時收到幾首詩或是巧克力。每一年，巴奇都會使出渾身解數。實在 _不可理喻_ 。既然現在巴奇已經明白自己毫無機會，那為什麼即使知道這些傻氣的禮物不會改變任何事，他還是這麼堅持呢？說傻氣是有點過分了。因為也不是所有禮物都那麼傻氣，而這一點讓收禮變得更加艱難。他總是勉為其難地向巴奇道謝，他不是故意要表現得 _無禮_ ，只想表明自己不會接受賄賂，因為很顯然這就是巴奇正在做的事。

他不情不願地從床鋪裡起身來到窗邊，腳步尚有些踉蹌，接著，他打開窗戶從貓頭鷹嘴裡接過禮物。他撕開包裝紙一探究竟，眼前擺著的是一條編織圍巾和一雙羊毛手套。柔軟的布料輕偎在他的掌心裡。他露出淡淡的微笑。這個舉動還真是奇異地… _很貼心_ ，這很實用，不如以往那般揮霍、荒唐。

這個月來連續的低溫讓他的 _感冒_ 惡化不少，他經常被凍得瑟瑟發抖，咳嗽也變得更加嚴重。想來巴奇是注意到這件事了。原來是這樣。然而，這份體貼之情卻在史蒂夫撿起一張從包裝紙裡掉出來的一小片羊皮紙時傾毀殆盡。

_你是不是躲過了索命咒？因為你真是美的要命。;)_

史蒂夫生氣地折起那張紙片將它塞進書桌裡，同一時間，腦袋隱隱作痛了起來。就非得挑在聖誕節的早晨。太好了。他哀傷地看著手裡的圍巾和手套。雖然搭訕台詞很愚蠢，但禮物本身確實討喜。也許他會戴個幾次吧。

也許吧。

 

___________________________________________________

 

「也許」最後轉變成了「絕對」，事實上史蒂夫完全忘了要討厭巴奇的事，他戴著那條圍巾和手套，急急忙忙地踏上返回霍格華茲的路程，最終順利在最後一刻趕上火車，他甚至沒考慮過可能會發生什麼事。於是當佩姬問起時，他只能通紅著臉，並且在下一刻發現自己正難為情地向朋友們承認這份聖誕禮物的淵源，他倒進椅子裡，抱持著一絲希望他們沒聽見他剛才說的話。

「太 _可愛_ 了！他看到你感冒，然後就希望你不要 _著涼_ ！」雪倫羨慕地伊呀說著，她移動位子到他身邊，女孩們也聚攏到一塊兒，伸手戳戳又捏捏，小心翼翼地撫摸著這兩份禮物，史蒂夫絕望地背過身去，一點也不想面對她們。

「這些看起來是手工編織的耶！」安姬驚嘆地叫道，這句話在女孩們之中引起一陣『噢噢噢』。至少史蒂夫認為只有女孩們。他得幻想這陣騷動裡有個十分陽剛的聲音說道，對吧？安姬一定是感冒了，或是什麼的。當他們終於重新開啟另一個新的話題時，談話卻突然被車廂門滑開的聲音打斷，剛才都白忙了。

「女士們。山姆，」巴奇點頭向眾人致意。「達令，」他說道，深情地望著史蒂夫，臉上傲慢的笑容在他漫步到史蒂夫所在的角落時稍稍放緩。

「走開，」史蒂夫嘀咕著，他掙扎著想躲起來，好讓巴奇不要注意到他的手和脖子。

「但我…」他停下動作，似乎是發現了什麼，興許是因為史蒂夫不斷地動來動去，才讓一切看起來更加顯眼。「你居然用了。」他的聲音十分沈靜，像是在輕聲低語，語氣甚至溫柔的有些詭異。他緊張地嚥嚥口水，呼吸越發急促，所有在車廂裡的人都能聽見。但這份罕見的脆弱，卻在下一刻回復成以往的狂妄，他掛上平時那副嘴臉，先是舔舔嘴唇，接著色迷迷地睨著史蒂夫。「這是不是表示你願意跟我約會啦？」

「不。我用了手套和圍巾是因為它們很溫暖，不是因為我喜歡你。我不會跟你約會的。」

「好嘛，你明知道你也很想跟我約會的啊，」巴奇竭力說服。「活米村會很冷的，那麼你就得戴著我的禮物啦。」

「不要。別煩我。」史蒂夫生氣地瞪他，一手捏起圍巾的末端，認真考慮著是不是要把這條圍巾給弄散，然後丟到巴奇的臉上激怒他。然而，巴奇像是察覺到他的惡意一般，他垂下眼睛盯著史蒂夫的手，神情全是瞭然。他顯然十分了解史蒂夫，甚至可以預料到他有多小心眼。要發現這點還挺不容易的。

「隨你嘍。一會兒見，甜心，」他將自己的圍巾撥到肩上，並在走出車廂時關上門。

「他最好別開始給我取一些給小寵物的綽號，」史蒂夫說道，不屑地皺著鼻子。

「噢，我覺得這樣 _很可愛_ 耶，」佩姬望著被關上的車廂門，語氣輕柔地說道。「他被你迷得神魂顛倒。」

「真好笑，但我真的不這麼認為。」

女孩們因為他的話呵呵笑，而史蒂夫則十分錯愕地看見山姆也露出一個趣味盎然的微笑。

 

___________________________________________________

 

「嘿，羅傑斯！」他回過頭，對這句話感到煩躁卻也習以為常，原先以為來者會是巴奇，也以為接下來會聽到那一句例行邀約，但取而代之走向他的人卻是東尼・史塔克，他踩著輕盈的腳步，自信滿滿來到史蒂夫面前，史蒂夫下意識咬起嘴唇。

「史塔克，」史蒂夫向他打招呼。他知道自己的語氣聽起來有多麼訝異，東尼嘴邊強裝出來的微笑逐漸退去。

「你有打算跟什麼人一起去活米村嗎？」東尼抬手搓搓脖子，有些尷尬地問道。史蒂夫皺起眉來，心中滿是困惑。 _東尼_ 為什麼這樣問？這可是 _巴奇_ 才會幹的事。他和東尼 _偶爾_ 會說話，當然了，但這是因為他們上的是同一門魔藥學。他們之間的關係還沒有親近到能在走廊上閒聊。

「沒有，就是跟我的朋友而已，」他緊鎖眉頭，試著從東尼的舉止中摸索出一點什麼。但東尼看起來就只是很不自在而已，史蒂夫頭緒全無。這一點實在 _離奇_ ，因為在大部份人的眼裡，任何形容詞都適用於東尼・史塔克， _只除了_ 神秘這兩個字。直至目前為止，他大部份的人生都華麗麗地浸淫在眾人羨慕的眼光裡，他也從不拐彎抹角，甚至直言不諱。但這次卻有什麼地方 _不太尋常_ 。

「所以說，你並沒有在跟巴恩斯約會囉？」史蒂夫抽抽嘴角。想也知道。因為 _這些年來_ 這間蠢學校裡的所有人都在好奇他是不是和巴奇在一起。根本沒有，從來不是，但他們 _聽不懂人話_ 。就只會擅自替兩人貼上甜美愛情故事的標籤，根本沒人在意史蒂夫對巴奇真正的想法和心意。

「我沒有在跟巴恩斯約會， _從來沒有_ ，但沒錯，我們不會一起出去。你怎麼這麼問？」撇開厭惡的情緒，他還是對來人的意圖 _十分好奇_ 。

「我只是在想，也許你會想和我一起去活米村？」

史蒂夫目瞪口呆地盯著他。東尼・史塔克要和 _他_ 一起去活米村？是 _這樣_ 嗎？望著東尼此刻焦慮的模樣，至少他是這樣假設的。「你不是喜歡珮珀嗎？」是他唯一說出口的話，他皺起眉頭，責怪自己口不擇言。他的反應明顯是在告訴對方自己是這方面的菜鳥。

「呃，是啊。但我不覺得這件事能成，我不想繼續喜歡她了。你很可愛，而且我喜歡你，所以我想試試看我們之間有沒有火花，」東尼解釋，嘴邊露出期待的微笑，他抬手比了比史蒂夫。史蒂夫搜腸刮肚想著該說些什麼，在他沈默好一段時間後，東尼猶豫地說道，「你不是一定要答應的，」。

「不，不，我是 _想要_ 答應的，」他保證。「謝謝你那麼誠實，我猜吧。」

「這沒什麼。」東尼笨拙地咽咽口水。「所以，嗯，到時候我在外面等你，然後再一起出發？去泥腳夫人的茶店怎麼樣？」

「好啊，好啊，當然，聽起來不錯，」史蒂夫說，仍然因為 _東尼・史塔克約他出去_ 的事實而有些暈眩。世界上這麼多人都可以對史蒂夫有興趣，卻偏偏是 _這個_ 傢伙。他有那麼一點點不甘願，說到底，東尼和巴奇某種程度上算是一路人。事實上是各種程度。但是東尼勝在這兩年來沒有把他當作某種可以隨意棄之的戰利品，於是史蒂夫認為自己完全有理由不計前嫌，將這兩個人畫作異類。

「那就到時候見了，史蒂夫，」東尼回答，並在與他擦身而過時輕拍他的背。這簡直是大爆炸等級的事件，但跟東尼約會也無傷大雅，事實上，這也許是個能夠幫助他忘掉巴奇的好機會。東尼其實很 _帥_ 的，他無法停止想像在 _這麼多_ 的人之中，他唯獨約了史蒂夫。 _史蒂夫耶_ 。他們之間實在不能再有更少的共通點，除了他們都同樣討厭藥草學之外。他一邊低著頭，一邊自顧自地傻笑，沒注意到自己正朝什麼方向走去，於是他直接一頭撞上了某人，他和對方手裡的書全撒在地上亂成一團。

「喔，梅林啊，我真的很抱歉，」他有些含糊地說道，接著急忙蹲下身去收拾著散落四處的書本，他感到萬分抱歉又帶著一絲尷尬。

「嘿，沒關係，」那個人說完也蹲下來幫忙。史蒂夫認得這個聲音，他抬頭一看，正好看見巴奇露出一抹驕矜自滿的笑容。突然之間，某種像是罪惡感的東西狠狠揍了他的肚子一拳，就好像他剛才背著什麼人 _偷吃_ 了一樣。 _荒謬到令人髮指_ 。他又沒做錯什麼，而巴奇同樣也不能控制他要跟誰約會。「但是呢，要是你這個週末願意和我一起去活米村的話，我 _會_ 更高興的。」

「不要，」語畢，他將一疊書塞回巴奇手裡，轉頭就走。

「有一天，羅傑斯。總有那麼一天你一定會願意跟我約會的，」巴奇在他身後大喊，史蒂夫置若罔聞。

 

___________________________________________________

 

星期六悄然而至，但史蒂夫卻緊張得要命。

他的穿著很休閒，試著不讓自己看起來太過盛裝，儘管如此他依然很擔心。這是他 _十三歲_ 以後的第一個正式約會，他全然未知該要怎麼表現，甚至有些手足無措。等他走下樓時，東尼早已經等在大堂門前，他在看見史蒂夫時露出微笑。值得感激的是兩人一路相談甚歡，直到來到泥腳夫人的店前都沒有停下，史蒂夫是真的很開心。茶店裡的氣氛有些令人尷尬，因為大部份的人都在親吻，或至少都正身處在一段認真的關係之中，但東尼只是一笑置之，史蒂夫也比自己想像中的還要更放鬆。

「你最喜歡的顏色 _竟然不是_ 紅色！」東尼說道，「你可是個葛來芬多耶！太老套了！」

「我還沒被分類到葛來芬多 _之前_ 確實喜歡紅色，真是謝謝你了。那麼 _你_ 最喜歡的顏色又是什麼？」

「這個嘛，事實上是紅色。但我在雷文克勞，所以沒差啦。」

「沒差？」史蒂夫嗤笑一聲。他搖搖頭，目光落在桌面上，當發現東尼沒有跟著一起笑時，他抬起眼來。東尼沒有一起發笑顯然是有原因的，史蒂夫突然之間被他用這麼真摯的眼神看著，瞬間口乾舌燥了起來，心跳的速度也快如擂鼓。

「我能試試看嗎？」東尼詢問，史蒂夫點點頭，唇邊傳來麻麻癢癢的感覺，他期待著即將降臨的親吻。

東尼抬手按住史蒂夫的後頸將他向前帶，接著輕輕吻住他，他分開史蒂夫的雙唇，手指纏繞著史蒂夫的頭髮。他的嘴唇柔軟且溫慢。挺 _好_ 的。他還沒能從自己正在親吻 _東尼・史塔克_ 的震驚中會復過來，這個所有人都夢寐以求的男人，這個他誠然曾在一年級時偷偷暗戀過的男人。

但他什麼感覺也沒有。

整理來說還可以，有點不舒適，畢竟兩人中間可是隔著一張桌子，但還 _可以接受_ 。平心而論，這其實是個水準以上的吻，但史蒂夫一點 _感覺_ 也沒有。不像他和佩姬第一次親吻那般燦爛如煙花，這個吻就只是兩雙唇碰在一起而已，對他來說 _毫無波瀾_ 。就是平平淡淡。而他此時腦中想起的竟然是另一雙略微乾燥的唇，和另一對更為寬闊的肩膀。正當他要退開時，茶店的門被推了開來。

「史蒂夫？」聽見門前傳來的聲音，他急忙結束這個吻，接著看見巴奇朝他們的桌子走來。這個舉動目前還沒吸引任何人的注意，感謝梅林—因為所有人都沈浸在各自的粉紅小泡泡裡。史蒂夫忍不住嘆息，他十分不願意攪和進巴奇這突如其來的無禮之中，特別是當他 _顯然_ 還有其他對象在身邊的時候。「你為什麼…你在—」巴奇有些結巴，他抬手摸摸頭髮，有些慌張地看著他。「你在 _做什麼_ ？」

「我在約會。」

「跟 _他_ ？我還以為。」他沒有繼續說下去，只有些錯愕地張著嘴巴，他在這時環顧起四周，才開始意識到究竟是怎麼一回事，還有自己現在身在何方。他的喉嚨裡傳來一聲可憐兮兮的嗚咽，兩眼目不轉睛地盯著史蒂夫和東尼，他抬起一隻手遮住嘴巴，看來是想遏止住嘴巴裡 _那_ 無論是什麼的聲音不再溜出來。

「你以為怎樣？」史蒂夫回答道，他確實很是疑惑。

「我—但是。我們不是…」

「我們不是…什麼？我不曉得你想說什麼。」

巴奇呆愣愣地凝結在原地，神情似乎也同樣困惑。他眉宇緊鎖，似是要說些什麼卻又遲遲沒有出聲，喉結上下快速移動著。最終，他僅是搖搖頭，露出一個有些苦澀的表情。「沒…什麼。好好享受你的約會，」說完，他頭也不回地逃離茶店，並大力地甩上店門。

「現在我是真的覺得有點愧疚了，」東尼評論道，略帶懊悔地望著史蒂夫，他靠進椅子裡，不再維持方才隔著桌子傾向彼此的動作。此時的史蒂夫則是陷入一種詭異的不解之中，操，而且他現在迫切需要知道答案。這間學校裡有沒有人會通靈的？

「愧疚？為什麼？」

「那個可憐的傢伙看起來馬上就要 _哭出來_ 了。我竟然沒發現他 _這麼_ 喜歡你，」東尼悲嘆道，神色內疚地盯著自己的手。

「什麼？巴奇才沒 _哭_ ，我甚至不知道他剛剛那副模樣是 _怎麼回事_ 。」

「那個男人 _心碎_ 了，」東尼陳述道，他同情地對他搖搖頭。「你還真的是遲鈍 _的可以_ 。」

「我—什麼？」

「算了，」東尼對他揮揮手。他坐在椅子裡，略有些躁動不安，視線再次落回店門口，要不是兩人都因為剛才那幾分鐘的親密時刻還有些悸動，這樣的舉動絕對會被解釋為無禮。史蒂夫只能對他表達出無限的同情。又是一個被巴奇毀掉的日子。又是一個被巴奇毀掉的 _約會_ 。真棒。「我沒有冒犯之意，但我現在…」

「什麼感覺也沒有？是啊，我也是，」他承認道，東尼看上去十分感激。

他們在付過錢後離開茶店，踩著沈重的步伐並肩在厚厚的白雪裡散步。寒冷的冬風吹拂而來，史蒂夫將外套拉緊，盡力留住一些溫暖。「你別誤會我的意思，但是…我想我大概不會想再這麼做了，」東尼向他坦承，一群人快速地從兩人身邊走過，他領著史蒂夫往旁邊閃避。

「嘿，至少你有話直說，而不是讓我自己想東想西，」史蒂夫說。「但我想你是對的。這和我想像中的不太一樣。」

東尼鬆一口氣。「是啊，我也一樣。要不要去桑科的店？」他朝著兩人面前的店點點頭，史蒂夫舉雙手贊成。

他和東尼又在桑科的店和蜂蜜公爵待上一個多小時，他們都很享受這樣單純的柏拉圖式關係。稍晚時，史蒂夫向朋友們解釋兩人之間就此止步，卻沒提起巴奇的小插曲，因為這個部分他是 _真真切切_ 不能理解。

東尼在一行人漫步回霍格華茲時雀躍地走上前來，他興奮地告訴史蒂夫珮珀真的吃醋了，而且她確實也喜歡他。史蒂夫向他說聲恭喜，雖然他覺得自己應該要不爽的才對。但他真的是… _心如止水_ 。當他們回到大禮堂準備吃晚飯時，史蒂夫的好心情卻消失得無影無蹤，因為葛來芬多最後幾個空位正好就在巴奇對面，這還是他第一次看到巴奇身邊空無一人。巴奇在幾個人進門時偷偷瞅了他們一眼，等到眾人終於紛紛落座後，他可憐地吸吸鼻子，眼睛顯得又紅又腫。基於某種原因，他看起來 _挺慘_ 的，就像剛哭過一樣。他瞥了自己的晚飯一眼，似乎不打算吃，只用叉子攪弄著盤子裡的食物。他的手在發抖。史蒂夫不喜歡這樣。

「你的約會怎麼樣？」巴奇酸溜溜地問，嗓子還有些嘶啞，他舉起顫抖的手，殘忍地將叉子刺向盤子裡的食物。食物的醬汁濺上他的臉頰，幾點酒紅色在大禮堂暈黃燭光的照耀下顯得更加刺眼。看著巴奇這副樣子，史蒂夫有些於心不忍，只有一點點而已。

「挺好的，多謝過問，」史蒂夫答道。

「我真心祝福你們兩個人幸福快樂，」巴奇顫抖著嗓音說道，而這一刻正式榮登史蒂夫和他之間曾經有過最怪奇的互動。他甚至沒告訴史蒂夫他為什麼表現得如此怪異，只是雙手托著腮，憤恨地用那雙血紅色的眼睛瞪著雷文克勞那一桌。史蒂夫很確定他的睫毛還是濕的。也許是因為他點了眼藥水？

「我們不會再出去了。約會僅此這一次。」

「但是…你 _親_ 了他，」巴奇幾乎是咬著牙擠出這句話，他蜷起手指，將臉托得更高一些。那個像是嗚咽的聲音再度傳來，巴奇仰頭望著天花板，他眼睛裡那些亮晶晶的東西又是什麼鬼把戲，應該是光線的關係吧。要不然就是眼藥水。一定是眼藥水。

「那怎樣？再說一次，那就是一個吻，一次約會而已。沒有後續了。畢竟最後珮珀也是真的喜歡他，」史蒂夫一邊解釋，一邊舀起更多的香腸放進自己的盤子裡，因為他現在胃口大開，但巴奇立刻伸出手去抓住他的手臂。史蒂夫抬起眼瞪他，卻看見他的神色瞬間轉為憤怒，抓著他的力道又更大了一些。

「他就這樣 _甩_ 了你？馬上甩掉？因為 _珮珀_ 的關係？」

「不是這樣的，好嗎？是我們 _先_ 說好我們不會再約會， _然後_ 他才發現珮珀其實也喜歡他的，」史蒂夫鄭重澄清。他今天真的受夠了，所有浮誇的戲碼和奇怪的秘密全部到此為止，沒有人可以阻止他提起這件事，他一面想著，一面試圖將手臂從巴奇鐵一般難纏的手掌裡扯開。「你今天 _究竟_ 是怎麼一回事？你表現得實在很詭異。」

「沒什麼。再也—沒什麼了。我好的很，」巴奇說，一抹邪惡的笑又再次出現在那張臉上。啊，史蒂夫知道這個表情的意思。這是他的『調情』微笑。現在他知道巴奇是 _從裡到外_ 的沒事了。「所以說…你現在還是單身？」

史蒂夫佯裝惱怒，企圖隱藏自己其實很高興巴奇又恢復正常，並且即刻進入無限調戲狀態的事實。「是的，我單身，」他舉起雙手，故意癟嘴承認道，巴奇那戲謔的笑容立刻柔軟下來，隨後而來的便是一陣柔情的凝望。

「那就跟我約會吧。」

「不要。」

「有一天，羅傑斯，你一定會願意跟我約會的。總有一天。」

 

___________________________________________________

 

「當我的情人吧？」天文學課結束時，巴奇追到史蒂夫身邊問道，同時粗魯地將一盒巧克力蛙塞進他手裡。他揚起大大的微笑，蹦蹦跳跳地跟在史蒂夫身邊，大長腿輕而易舉就能追上他的步伐。實在有夠惹人嫌。

「今天又不是情人節，」他邊走邊將那盒巧克力塞進書包裡，並且嘗試著加快腳步，卻是以失敗告終。雖然他也知道並不是走得快就能甩掉巴奇，更別說他的體能比史蒂夫要好上不只一點，但這個傢伙現在簡直就是百毒不侵。他以前還會在聽到史蒂夫的拒絕後自動消失，甚至是在史蒂夫 _開口之前_ 就知道要先閃遠一點，但是現在…

「不是啊，但就是這個週末囉。你該當我的情人。」

「不用了，謝謝。」

「可是，那 _現在_ 還有誰可以當我的情人？」巴奇怨聲載道，噘著嘴巴望著史蒂夫，他抓住他的手肘將他往後扯。史蒂夫氣呼呼地轉過頭去瞪巴奇，後者則是得意的露出壞笑，似乎一點也不在意兩人正擋在走廊正中央。在這麼多的學生裡頭，巴奇總是只將他一人看做自己的宇宙中心，不容否認，史蒂夫確實很喜歡這樣的感覺。但也僅此而已。

「你會找到其他人的。畢竟這所學校裡超過半數的學生都喜歡你，」他說道。

「但我一點也不喜歡他們。我喜歡的是 _你_ 呀。」

史蒂夫的胃像是被扭了一圈，他努力克制自己不要臉紅。巴奇怎麼能用這麼浪漫的話戲弄史蒂夫？巴奇仍然 _堅持不懈_ 的唯一原因，不過就是因為史蒂夫從不屈服，這點甚至讓他覺得更好玩了。哀莫大於心死，史蒂夫現在終於想起自己為何每次都如此堅定地拒絕他。「是嗎，但是 _我_ 不喜歡 _你_ ，所以還是去找別人吧，」史蒂夫說了謊並拒絕直視他的雙眼。有那麼一秒，巴奇什麼話也沒說，他只是慢下腳步，發出深深的嘆息，而史蒂夫在這時候發現他的朋友們正在庭院裡討論作業，他邁步朝人群走去。

「你真的是錯過了一個好機會，你知道嗎。」

「你就繼續跟自己這樣說吧。」

史蒂夫加快腳步離開，留下巴奇一個人孤零零地站在拱門下。

 

___________________________________________________

 

「嘿，美人兒，」一道聲音從他身後傳來，而且還是直接挨在耳邊，史蒂夫抖了一下，差點被嚇出心臟病來，他用手遮住嘴巴以防發出叫聲，更別說還有可能會被趕出圖書館。一旁傳來幾聲細碎的咯咯笑，史蒂夫再度來到怒火邊緣，這世界上只有一個人可以這樣精準又可惡地惹惱他。

「巴奇！」他回過頭嘶聲道。「你又要 _怎樣_ ？」

「跟我約會吧。就一次，」巴奇捧著史蒂夫的臉央求道。來人將他困在自己和書櫃之間，兩人的距離近在咫尺，史蒂夫幾乎可以聞到他的氣息裡還有南瓜汁的味道。他試著讓自己不要發抖，還得無視腦袋裡那數不清的幻想，而那些幻想全都是以這一幕作為開頭。他誠心希望巴奇最近沒有勤練破心術。

「不要，」史蒂夫說，他推推他的胸膛。「放開我啦。」

「求你了，羅傑斯。就一次約會。」

「不要，」史蒂夫重複說道，接著彎腰從巴奇手臂下的空隙溜走。巴奇任由史蒂夫跑開，並發出一聲痛苦的呻吟，接著又不死心地在他身旁跟前跟後的，他模仿他的每一個動作，還雙眼無神地吐著舌頭，表現得像是被幽靈附身了一樣。史蒂夫的心臟跳得格外劇烈，幾乎要堵到喉嚨裡，他只能使盡渾身解數無視眼前的一切。

「我一定會成功說服你的，」他發誓。

「祝你好運。」 

 

___________________________________________________

 

這世界上沒有什麼恐懼能夠勝過收到一封咆哮信了。

特別是當你還坐在大禮堂裡，身邊圍繞著上百個學生，全都等著要聽你的咆哮信接下來會說些什麼的時候。至少史蒂夫是有點驚訝的，如果他媽媽生氣了，她總能適當地透過寫信來傳達她的不悅，她很清楚他有多麼不喜歡成焦點，所以大概也不會寄一封 _咆哮信_ 給他才對。他短暫地思考過要不要逃跑，也許他能及時逃掉也說不定，但考慮到跑步不是史蒂夫的強項，這點似乎不太可行。目前只有半數葛來芬多的學生注意到這裏的情況，所有人都露出同情的眼神或是興奮的賊笑，史蒂夫忍無可忍。他撕開信封將信丟在桌上，該來的還是要來。

「 **史蒂夫・羅傑斯—** 」

咆哮信開始大叫，史蒂夫在認出這個聲音的時候幾乎要哭出來。他發出一聲尷尬的怪叫，試著蓋過那封信的音量。

「 **—我覺得你應該要讓我帶你去約會—** 」

一連串的笑聲開始在大堂裡響起，史蒂夫絕望地將臉埋進掌心裡。

「 **—絕對是你最棒的一次約會經驗—** 」

說真的，哪個人快來用索命咒殺死他， _現在立刻馬上_ 。

「 **—你知道你也想要的—** 」

誰能料得到只是被巴奇・巴恩斯無限期追求也會搞到身敗名裂？

「 **—那就星期六見囉。** 」

語畢，信封毫不客氣地變為一團火球，且在燃燒過後化成黑乎乎的灰燼，就像鳳凰一樣。史蒂夫終於抬起頭，映入眼簾的是笑到歇斯底里的眾人，弗瑞教授頗為讚賞地看了巴奇一眼，其他老師則是強忍著不要偷笑。巴奇對周遭發生的一切視而不見，就只是目不轉睛地盯著史蒂夫，神情一如既往的頗為自豪。他向他挑挑挑眉，像是在暗示他意下如何，史蒂夫當然知道該怎麼回答。

「不要，」他說道。

 

___________________________________________________

 

他不過就暫時離開一分鐘到壁櫃那裡去拿點東西而已。

就短短 _一分鐘_ 。

興許就是趁著這段空檔，巴奇發現史蒂夫的藥水終於呈現無人看管的狀態，就往裡頭加進了一點別的東西，或許是施展了一個咒語也不無可能。等到他將縮皺無花果放進藥水裡時，他的藥水瞬間炸成滿室的五彩紙花，膨脹的液體溢出大釜流到地板上。爆裂時產生的氣流打翻了他的墨水，墨水又順勢潑灑上一張羊皮紙，無巧不成書，黑色的墨竟然慢慢地涓流成幾個字『跟我約會』。所有人都控制不住地咯咯笑，排山倒海而來的尷尬瞬間將史蒂夫淹沒。多麽愚蠢的惡作劇，這想必是非常複雜的高級魔法，他不知道巴奇是怎麼做到的，但事情就是 _發生_ 了，而史蒂夫覺得 _不堪其擾_ 。

「愚人節快樂！」巴奇站在幾張桌子外的地方說道，再次露出往常那個愚蠢的痞笑，其他人就只是笑得更厲害而已。史蒂夫將那張紙揉成一團並朝他丟去，巴奇笑著把紙團拍開，好似這只是區區一個小玩笑，史蒂夫看著這樣的他只覺得火冒三丈。

「留校察看，巴恩斯先生，」考森教授打斷教室裡的歡樂氣氛。「下課之後你要留下來把這團混亂清理乾淨。」

「等等，什麼？這只是個玩笑！」巴奇抗議道。

「是的，巴恩斯先生，我注意到了，我對玩笑沒有意見。你愛怎麼開玩笑都隨你便，尤其是今天還是愚人節。但是，這可不只是個惡作劇而已，很有可能會有人因此受傷。而那個人很有可能就是站在這裡的羅傑斯先生，我想我們都知道你有多麽不樂見這種意外的發生。」史蒂夫發誓他看到巴奇因為這句話而紅了臉，但他忙著拍掉頭髮裡的五彩紙花，也不敢確定是不是真的，也許只是他的妄想罷了。

「對不起，老師，」他嘀咕道，有些不安地抖抖身子。

「你該道歉的對象不是我，」考森語氣嚴厲。「各位，麻煩回到你們的大釜旁邊，別分心了。史蒂夫，你可以和雪倫一組，」他說，史蒂夫感激地對他點點頭。

「你很幸運耶，史蒂夫，我幾乎就要完成了。我只需要再加一點…草蛉蟲，」雪倫一邊核對著藥水成分，一邊對他說道。「我忘記要先拿了。」

「我去拿，」史蒂夫提議，他再次走到壁櫃前，但有所不同的是，這次他知道自己的藥水不會有機會再被破壞了。裝著草蛉蟲的罐子在櫃子的最上層，他得墊高腳尖才能搆得到，結果因為看得太專注了，直到他跳起來並感覺一隻大手扶住他的腰時，他才發現有人跟著他一起走進壁櫃裡。

「來吧，我幫你拿，」巴奇說道，他越過史蒂夫將罐子拿下來。飛快地將罐子塞進他手裡，就像是被燙到了一般。他咬著嘴唇，不敢看著史蒂夫的眼睛，一雙目光緊盯著地板。

「謝了，」史蒂夫咕噥，他接過巴奇手裡的罐子，假裝沒有感覺到巴奇在兩人的手碰到一起時收得有多快。他猜想巴奇是真的很討厭他吧。真是太棒了。

「我很抱歉。我不是有意要讓你受傷的，」幾秒沈默過後，巴奇說道，眼神仍然盯著自己的腳。

「我沒有受傷，你不需要—」

「但你有可能會受傷。你很有可能會因此受傷。我沒有想清楚，我很抱歉。」

梅林，他聽起來 _很沮喪_ 。史蒂夫嘆息，望著巴奇飽受折磨的表情，同情心再次戰勝理智。「沒關係，」他心軟地說，巴奇立刻抬起頭，毫不掩飾地望著他的雙眼。微笑漸漸浮現在他臉上，他傾身靠向史蒂夫，細細地打量著他的雙唇。史蒂夫知道接下來會發生什麼，他嗤笑著舉起一隻手。「但答案還是不要。我不要跟你約會。」巴奇後退一步，雖然失望卻不絕望。

「你會的。也許不是現在，但終究會的，」他自信滿滿地宣告道。「我這個人說到做到。」

「隨你怎麼說。」

 

___________________________________________________

 

「嗯，嘿，史蒂夫，」山姆面色躊躇地朝他走來，他們都在交誼廳，而他正窩在壁爐前的沙發裡。史蒂夫放下手裡讀到一半的論文，視線從羊皮紙卷移到山姆身上，後者則是來到他身邊坐下，很是尷尬地伸手撓撓後頸。「我能和你談談某件事嗎？」

「你可以和我談任何事，山姆。你知道的。」

「是巴奇的事。」

「喔，」史蒂夫坐直身子，好奇心瞬間被挑起。山姆幾乎 _不曾_ 主動提起有關巴奇的任何事，儘管他們都在同一個魁地奇球隊裡。他當然還是有提過他在比賽中擊出一記遠球這種事，可以理解也無法避免，但山姆此刻的表情卻流露出一種完全違背本性的慎重。這讓史蒂夫不禁有些擔憂。「他怎麼了？」

「這個嘛，嗯。我今天要去上藥草學課的時候，不小心撞到他，我們所有的東西都掉到地上。」噁。史蒂夫 _還是_ 不敢相信山姆居然為了要通過高級巫師等級考試去修 _藥草學_ 。「然後他好像…忘記把這個拿走了。」

山姆從巫師袍裡拿出一張皺巴巴的羊皮紙，看起來像是在黑魔法防禦學課上做的筆記，他略有些難為情地將羊皮紙遞給史蒂夫。「這是什麼東西？」史蒂夫說著把紙張攤平，皺著眉頭解讀上頭凌亂的字跡，內容大致是在說明使用無聲咒的好處。山姆這是要幫他加強課業嗎？

「翻過來，」山姆示意。

他從善如流，而心臟卻險些在下一秒驟停。羊皮紙背面是一張未完成的塗鴉，畫的是個男孩。不是普通的男孩—而是 _史蒂夫_ 。筆跡略顯倉促，五官畫得有些模糊。這有可能是任何人，對吧？這 _不可能_ 是史蒂夫。此時，他的注意力卻被角落一個微小的細節所吸引，那是兩個小小的草寫字母『史・羅』。

史蒂夫的姓名縮寫。

「我想我可能要改觀了，他是真的喜歡你耶，」山姆說道，而史蒂夫腦子裡能想到的就只有 _不，不，不可能_ 。他 _不可能啊_ 。「他花上大部份的上課時間畫你，還標註了你的姓名縮寫。」

「你確定那是我嗎？」史蒂夫止不住胡思亂想，試圖編造出各種藉口。到了這步田地，他什麼話都說得出口。只要能找到一個理由 _解釋_ 這一切，只要不是巴奇有可能是 _真的_ 喜歡他這種令人恐懼的答案，什麼都好。

「對，史蒂夫，我很確定那就是你。」

「我…這也有可能不是我的姓名縮寫啊。我很確定有很多人的姓名縮寫都是這兩個字。」

「是喔？像是誰？」山姆問道，史蒂夫死死地盯著那張羊皮紙，絞盡腦汁試圖想出一個名字， _任何人都好_ 。但他想不到，他不願意直視山姆的眼睛，也不願意接受山姆的說法。「考慮到他這三年來每一天都在約你出去，我想這真的有可能是你。」山姆不為所動地挑眉，但史蒂夫還不打算妥協，各種可能性高速地在腦子裡運轉著。

「也許他是故意留下這張紙的，」史蒂夫肯定道，他的腦袋瓜終於開始運作。想也 _知道_ 。巴奇已經計畫這件事情 _很多年了_ 。根本就沒有什麼事情是他做不出來的。這一切的目的就是要把史蒂夫變成他的戰利品，或是什麼的。真是令人作嘔，想當然爾，這可是 _巴奇_ 。史蒂夫十分清楚他的真面目。「這都是他的計畫，只是為了要讓我跟他約會而已。」

「這種爛招即使是對巴恩斯來說也有點太低級了。你真的覺得他幹得出這麼不要臉的事嗎？」山姆問。

「但這樣不就意味著…」

「他為你神魂顛倒？」這句話幾乎讓史蒂夫不住瑟縮。梅林啊，這怎麼可能是 _真的_ 。 _巴奇_ 耶。那個總是捉弄他、嘲笑他、把他當成獵物對待近乎三年的巴奇耶。但是…那也真的是 _巴奇_ 。是他心之所向、日夜念想並且一直以來都魂牽夢縈的巴奇。他真的有可能也喜歡他嗎？「甚至願意每天都被你拒絕一次？一定就是這樣。」

「喔，」史蒂夫說道，一陣暈眩猛然襲上心頭。他思忖著這會不會其實只是一場精心設計過的夢境，或只是他自己編織出來的幻想。這太不真實了。「你…你真的認為—」

「對，我真的這樣認為。我們都錯了，」山姆承認。「他喜歡你，史蒂夫。」

「喔。我…哇嗚，」他倒抽一口氣，一頭倒進柔軟的沙發裡。他覺得自己可能中了昏擊咒，因為他無法專注思考任何事。其他學生們的談天和壁爐裡傳來的吱啞聲響，現在都化成背景噪音，他用掌心撫過沙發表面柔軟的絲絨，幾乎分不清這是真實亦是幻境，整顆腦袋都被剛才的新訊息給填得滿滿當當。

「我想你有權利知道。」

他救不了這一小部分的自己，這個部分的他心中滿懷不安，總是習慣將事實扭曲成玩笑。這 _一定得_ 是個笑話啊，因為巴奇怎麼 _可能_ 會喜歡他這樣的人，更別說還親手畫下他的樣子，標註他的姓名縮寫？「你該把這個東西還回去，」史蒂夫揮揮手裡的羊皮紙。「還給他吧。」他知道到自己的要求聽起來有多荒謬，但這件事對他來說實在太過珍重，他已經等了那麼久，不能在這個時候 _輕舉妄動_ 。

「為什麼？你不想讓他知道你發現了嗎？」

「不。我是說是—我不知道。我只是需要知道，我需要親眼看到。我得確認一些事，」他嘀咕著，知道自己現在必定是一團糟，但無論如何他還是將牛皮紙塞回山姆的手裡。「別告訴他我看過這張紙。」

「好吧？」山姆有些遲疑，神色怪異地睨向史蒂夫，伸手將羊皮紙收好。他得有十足的把握才行。所有人準備就寢時，史蒂夫全神貫注地觀察房裡的氛圍。他發覺巴奇時常偷偷看他，有時候不小心和史蒂夫對上眼，就會緊張地屏住氣息，他會望著巴奇走過他的床邊，不經意地和床單擦身而過，悄悄踏進他的私人領域。但這一切都讓他覺得溫暖無比。

「嘿，呃，巴奇？你剛才掉了這個，」山姆說著從口袋裡抽出那張摺起來的羊皮紙，而其他人都待在自己的床裡，專注於手邊的事務上。史蒂夫裝作在閱讀，實際上是暗地裡用餘光偷看兩人，巴奇認出那張紙來，他瞪大眼睛，又偷瞄史蒂夫一眼。

「你，呃。看了嗎？」他含糊不清地問道。

「看了，」山姆回答，沾沾自喜地對他露出壞笑。

「你給他看了嗎？」他嘶聲道，慌張地抓住山姆的手臂，史蒂夫得費一點勁才能聽到他在說些什麼。

「沒有。 _冷靜_ 一點，巴恩斯。史蒂夫還不知道你到底有多喜歡他，」山姆說謊，巴奇的臉頰卻泛起陣陣緋紅，他有些著急，擔憂地瞥了史蒂夫一眼。史蒂夫忍不住嘴角上揚，於是只好低下頭去，這樣一來巴奇就看不見他的表情，不過這也表示他不能清楚地看到巴奇。待他的目光又回到山姆身上後，他才又抬起頭來耐心等候。

「我很確定他應該早就知道 _這點_ 了吧。只是…」巴奇這句話說得不清不楚，緊抓著山姆的手卻漸漸鬆開。

「你想在他身邊表現得輕鬆自在一點？好啦，我很懂。」巴奇斜睨山姆，他扯著他走到史蒂夫的聽覺範圍之外，兩人放低說話的音量，但這些都不重要。史蒂夫已經聽得夠多了。

巴奇 _喜歡_ 他。

 

___________________________________________________

 

翌日，他滿懷著興奮之情，花上整天的時間期待巴奇開口約他出去，他迫不及待，幾乎 _坐立難安_ 。他對眼下的情況胸有成足，這股感覺過於強烈卻也過於美好，即使巴奇尚不知情，他依然按捺不住心中的雀躍。當巴奇終於走進大禮堂，並用眼神掃過整張葛來芬多的桌子時，史蒂夫僅是安靜地盯著他，直到終於尋覓到史蒂夫的蹤影，巴奇才露出一貫的痞笑，接著慢悠悠地走到他的位子旁，站在桌子對面望著他。史蒂夫的心臟跳得很快，胸口被撞得近乎發疼。

「嘿，羅傑斯。」

「巴奇。」這一次，他沒有錯過巴奇是怎麼微笑著說出他的名字的。「我能為你效勞嗎？」

「跟我約會吧。」喔， _梅林_ ，史蒂夫一直以來都 _瞎_ 了吧。他不曉得自己怎麼會從來沒有注意過巴奇望著他的眼神，那之中揉雜的期盼和渴望，還有一股決絕，他已經準備好要接受拒絕了。史蒂夫壓抑著心中的不捨和愧疚，總算做好準備要說出他一直以來都在逃避，卻是巴奇盼望已久的答案。

「好啊，」史蒂夫說。巴奇眨眨眼睛，先是愣在原地稍稍調整了下站姿，同時試圖思考著史蒂夫怎麼突然就改變了心意。似乎沒能得出結論，他的神色滿是困惑。緊鎖著眉頭，接著搖搖頭。

「什麼？」

「你聾了？我說好啊。」

「好？」巴奇狐疑地複誦一次，仔細觀察史蒂夫的表情，似乎是在辨識他是不是被下了不赦咒還是什麼的。但史蒂夫不為所動，徑直忽視巴奇的多疑。他完全可以體諒，畢竟史蒂夫也不能 _怪_ 他。經過 _這麼多年_ 的拒絕，這聲好實在得來不易。

「意思就是，是的，我願意跟你約會。」

「我…」他瞇起眼睛，打量著史蒂夫。「真的？」他倒抽一口氣，這讓他的聲音聽起來又尖又細；輕輕顫抖著，還有些驚慌。

「對。也許不是一次而已。兩次，或三次？四次好了，這樣比較保險。這之後呢，我們就再看看吧，」史蒂夫忍不住逗他。

「你是不是…你是不是在捉弄我？」巴奇說完突然就紅了眼眶，史蒂夫忍不住輕嘆，一股 _強烈_ 的不捨從心底冒出來。梅林啊，他誠然無法想像為什麼巴奇會認為這樣從不間斷的調戲會是向史蒂夫表達心意的好辦法，但他猜想青少年的邏輯大抵都是如此吧。現在， _不再_ 從一個被捉弄的對象的角度來看，這些日子雖然荒腔走板，卻仍是有討喜的片刻。

「不。我現在是真的願意跟你約會，不信就算了。」

「噢。」他停頓。「真的嗎？」

「是的。」

「…你確定嗎？」

「去他的，」史蒂夫說完，丟下手中的叉子從椅子裡起身，顧不上兩人還站在大禮堂裡，眾目睽睽之下，他一手抓住巴奇的手臂，一手按住他柔軟的頭髮，隔著一張長桌，將巴奇扯到眼前，豁出去似地送上一個吻。

兩雙唇瓣碰在一起的瞬間，他感受到巴奇全身微微哆嗦起來，他絕望地發出喘息，伸手揪住史蒂夫整齊的衣領，接著以凶猛的姿態回應這個親吻。巴奇另一手抓住史蒂夫的袖子，深怕他會消失似的抓得又緊又牢，史蒂夫只得持續加深這個吻。他的內心深處有什麼東西爆炸了，就像是耀眼燦爛的煙花，兩人熱烈的吻著彼此，喜悅在胸口裡蔓開，他終於得償所願。也該是時候了。耳畔傳來杯盤碰撞的聲響，但史蒂夫決定不予理會，選擇繼續親吻瑟瑟發顫的巴奇，他按著他的雙臂，一陣陣的輕微顫慄從掌心裡傳來。

最後，帶著些許的不情願，他終於慢慢退開，當史蒂夫的牙齒輕輕擦過巴奇的嘴唇時，巴奇忍不住屏住氣息。史蒂夫微微仰頭，凝視著巴奇輕顫著睜開雙眼，接著呼出一口氣。然後， _噢_ ，巴奇看起來 _糟透了_ 。他的瞳孔放到最大，雙頰泛著紅暈，依然用那雙暈乎乎卻滿是寵溺的眼睛望著史蒂夫。「哇嗚，嗯，哇嗚。我…」巴奇有些語無倫次，仍抓著史蒂夫的手臂不放。「哇嗚。」此時的大堂裡充斥著各式各樣的噪音，有些人在談論他們，有些人則不是，但這表示兩人的確很有可能因此忽略了雪倫的聲音，直到她終於舉手扯扯巴奇的長袍。

「巴奇，你可能會想要，嗯…」雪倫的聲音漸漸消失，示意著他們往下看。「我想你該去洗一下手。」史蒂夫垂下目光，原來他剛剛聽到的杯盤聲，是巴奇急急忙忙要抓住他時打翻了裝著肉汁的碗。肉汁灑在桌子上形成一大灘液體，而巴奇的手正不偏不倚地按在正中央。巴奇不禁漲紅了臉，他舉起手，肉汁滴答答地落在餐桌上。

「她大概是對的，」史蒂夫說著，對他咧嘴笑。「真的有點噁心。」

「這也是你的錯，」巴奇說道。

「這怎麼會是 _我的_ 錯？」

「是你讓我分心的。我太驚訝了。」

「這也不表示你一定得打翻肉汁啊。」

巴奇哼唧兩聲，隨後再次對史蒂夫露出微笑，那個笑裡滿是寵愛，史蒂夫幾乎要難為情了起來。「你還是會跟我約會的，對吧？」他再次確認，這個舉動在史蒂夫心中勾勒出一朵清新的愛情魔咒，這一次，他是真切地感受到巴奇的憂心和焦慮。

「你不需要一直問，我不會改變心意的，」他保證道，接著佯裝生氣地翻了個白眼。「現在，快點去洗你的手吧。」巴奇不大情願地點點頭，他在走出大堂前回頭看了史蒂夫好幾次，史蒂夫也一直望著他，直到他的背影消失在門後，才心滿意足地露出微笑，並坐回長椅上。

「這絕對是我見過最可愛的事情了，」雪倫宣告。

「我以為 _我_ 才是你見過最可愛的事情？」山姆震驚地說道。

「才不是，」雪倫哼哼著推了他一下。

「屁咧。」

接下來的幾分鐘裡，他們繼續東拉西扯，史蒂夫則是低下頭吃晚餐，他幾乎是靠著本能在吃飯，因為他的思緒還沈浸在方才那個用情至深的親吻裡。儘管如此，當巴奇再次回到他身邊時，他幾乎是立刻回過神來。

「嘿，羅傑斯。」

 

 

 

 

END.

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

翻譯君：

這篇文閒置在我的資料夾裡大概半年了，當時翻了前三分之一後，就先去翻另外一篇，結果就是，千萬不要同時翻譯兩篇文（嗯）。

每個作者敘事都有自己的風格跟筆觸，有些風格特別強烈，像是這篇文的原文其實用了很多很厲害的字，句法結構也比我以前看過的文都要更完整，但是看讀完都要想一下怎麼組織中文會比較漂亮。後來忘了什麼原因，我分心跑去翻另外一篇比較簡單的文，簡單的文就真的很好翻，眼睛看過去字就打完了。但一心兩用的缺點就是人的大腦都會特別喜歡簡單的東西，於是等我再次回到這篇文的時候，我發現我的腦袋被簡單的文字綁架了（大哭），所以翻譯這篇文就變得有點點痛苦，因為我要一直想，一直複習前三分之一找到正確的語氣，翻完之後我其實對作者很抱歉，因為這篇文就是各種出大事各種毀在我手裡，我精確知道自己在那一行開始出包，從某一段開始整個故事就變得亂七八糟（下跪）。

雖然傷心，還是要翻完給自己一個交代，很希望大家都可以移駕原文去感受一下原文的美好。

作者說他基本上就是把莉莉還有詹姆的故事套到冬盾身上而已，但我還是覺得很合適呢。我熱愛這個故事，前後呼應根本就是要我死，臭傲嬌白蓮花史蒂夫超可愛，智障熱血巴奇也深得我心，但在Lofter上好多人都說巴奇是渣男，我想鄭重告訴大家，他不是，他只是涉世未深的純情小處男（洛基表示：...）而已。

 最後，研究所不是人唸的，就算喜歡英文也不要輕易誤會讀英國文學是一件很歡樂的事，這篇之後我可能間歇性要閉關一陣子了（吧。

 

Thank the author for letting me translate this amazingly romantic work into Mandarin. Definitely the best Stucky/Harry Potter story I've ever read. :>

 


End file.
